


we built this love and we made it our empire

by clurphysangel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clurphysangel/pseuds/clurphysangel
Summary: just another collection of one shots but this time with the 100 ones





	we built this love and we made it our empire

**Author's Note:**

> the name of the song the story is named after is "empire" by ella henderson

A soft sunray lit through the milky window glass on the intensive care unit of the Arkadian hospital. It made her hair seem golden, gave it a shine bright gloss , the way he´d never seen it before. Her lips were slightly opened, as if she was just about to say something and he could make out the rest of the mascara still remaining on her deep black, smooth curved eyelashes. Even in coma, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Clarke" , he started off, not knowing if though she was comatose she could still hear him. 

"We´ve been through a lot together you and i. I didn´t like you at first, that´s no secret, but even back then, i could make out how strong you are, by the way you moved, by the way you talked and by the way you treated others. In the beginning i mixed it up with self-love and treated you the way i thought you deserve it. Like shit.

But with the time going on i got a glimpse at the real you. The you, who would go through hell and back for the people you love, who would do anything humanly possible. And i could identify myself with that, even though there was only one person i´d do that for. Octavia. Little did i know then.

I´ve always asked myself how you do it. Being strong for everyone, doing all you can to save people who sometimes don´t even respect you, while breaking down in the inside. You always put others first, sometimes you don´t even take care of yourself at all. And i saw how you fell apart inside, because everything was too much for you, too much pressure, too much lifes at stake, and you still managed to be strong. I admired you for that, i still do.

And eventually we became friends, best friends - to be precise - and i could finally learn from you how you did it, even though i haven´t quite mastered it yet. But that is only a minor matter. I´m pretty sure you know how strong you are, there´s no need for me to tell you that.

I got used to having you around al the time and i was unbelievably happy with that, everytime you weren´t near i felt like and important part of me was missing. And after some time i finally realized that i am in love with you, have been the whole time. 

I never knew how to tell you. I couldn´t express my feelings the way you always did. It felt like everyone around me, around us, knew it, too, and put pressure on me. Back then i hated them for that but by now i´ve realized hat i actually needed it to get over myself, because without them, i wouldn´t have told you and we wouldn´t be where we are now. Or well, two days ago.

The minute, the second you told me that you reciprocated my feelings, it felt like my whole life had been building up to this exact moment and everything fell back in place. I was the happiest person in the world, you made me and you still do. 

I´ve been looking for a way to tell you how i feel for three years now and i haven´t found one yet. I don´t think there´s is one. THese three words lovers always say to eachother, say so much, but not nearly enough. 

I don´t only love you, Clarke. I admire, i adore, i respect, i believe, i treasure, i desire, i idolize and i worship you. A lot of words but not even these could almost express how i feel for you. Thousands couldn´t do that.

Life with you is never easy, but that would be boring, right ? You get me to jump over my own shadow, you challenge me, you get me to question my actions and decisions and most important, you hold me back. You prevent me from doing stupid things, no matter how irrelevant these things might be.

And i thank you for that. Without you i wouldn´t be the man i am today. There´s no me without you. 

Of course i can live without you, but i don´t want to. Life´s just not worth living for me without you in it.

So Clarke, where ever you are right now, whatever you do, please come back to me.

I love you, Clarke Griffin. I love you more than i´ve ever loved anyone, more than i will ever love anyone. 

And i need you."

He took her hand carefully, as if she was a precious, fragile vase that could break within a heartbeat. His eyes starred at her longingly, begging her to wake up, reedeming him from his pain. And he thought about every moment they´d ever spend together. Every shred of happpiness they´ve ever shared, every laugh he´s heard from her, every tear he has seen rolling down her cheek. 

And in a fraction of a second he felt slight pressure on his hand, as if someone was gently squeezing it.


End file.
